Cotton Eyed Greggo
by Lexi Lou Who
Summary: Why is Greg acting so funny and WHAT is with the cowboy getup?


**Title: Cotton Eyed Greggo**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: Why is Greg acting so funny and WHAT is with the cowboy getup?**

**Warnings: Humor, Pre 'Play with fire'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own CSI. I'll give the characters back when I'm done**

**A/N- Lexi here! I promised you guys a humor story in my first one shot, so here it is! I'm a girl to my word. I got the inspiration to write this story while listening to 'Cotton Eyed Joe' by Rednex. Enjoy!**

**Note: This story was not Beta-edited, so any mistakes in here are purely my own fault.**

It seemed like a normal day in lab. Everyone was busy with something, Either processing evidence, clocking out while someone from night shift was clocking in or just talking, like the nightshift team was. They all sat in the break room, talking and waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. But no one expected Greg to walk into the break room wearing something so….interesting, in a way, that it literally stopped all conversation in the break room.

Instead of his usual outfit, consisting of jeans, converse shoes and a very loud and stunning t shirt, he wore a cowboy-redneck type of outfit, consisting of a red-checkered western rodeo shirt, jeans that only left him an inch of room around his ankles, cowboy boots, a lasso hanging from the waist of the jeans and, to top off the complete outfit, a cowboy hat covering his head.

There seemed to be a moment in the break room where everyone in it wasn't even breathing as they slowly drank in the DNA tech's outfit. Greg smiled and said 'hello' calmly as he walked over to the counter and poured himself some coffee. After a long pause, Warrick was the one to break the silence.

"Greg, what's with the getup? Did you raid Nick's closet?" He asked, smiling as he saw Nick shoot him a glare.

"Hey.." The Texan CSI protested, a smile soon coming to his face involuntarily. Greg smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nope..I just felt like wearing 'em." He replied, taking a sip of coffee from his mug and before anyone could say anything else about Nick's closet or his outfit, he grabbed it and headed towards the door of the break room. "Later, y'all." He bided them as he walked out, nodding Grissom, who just walked in, a hello. The supervisor watched Greg walk out of sight, then raised an eyebrow.

"Y'all?" He repeated, giving a questioning look to the team. Catherine just shrugged.

A few hours later, Nick headed over to the DNA lab to get the results of a bloodstain he needed for his case about a body in a box. When he got there, instead of hearing Greg's usual, loud rock music, he heard a mix of country with techno and well….it wasn't the best mix of 2 different types of music. He then saw Warrick, Sara and Catherine standing in front of the DNA lab, staring inside of it, watching with a mixed look of shock and amusement. Nick looked at them, confused.

"What-?" He started to say, but was quickly shushed by Sara.

"Watch Greg." She said, her eyes never leaving the thing she was watching. When his gaze followed hers, he saw what they were looking at and his expression changed into amusement and bewilderment.

Greg was in his lab, back to the CSIs, everything pushed aside to make a little space in the middle of the lab, with the bad mix of country-techno music blaring, dancing in a coordinated way. First, he would take five steps forward, clap, five steps back, clap again. Then, he would take 5 steps to the right, clap then twirled around to the left 5 steps with a hand above his head, whirling an imaginary lasso, Dancing beat for beat with the music.

And he had no idea that nearly everyone within eye distance was watching the outgoing, wild lab tech, make a fool of himself.

The 4 CSIs exchanged no words and watched Greg dance to the seemingly never-ending song (Though Nick simply thought it was on repeat) for a few minutes before Grissom, looking at a file, passed by the DNA lab, but took a few steps back when he saw the CSIs. Following their gaze, he watched Greg and a smile crossed his lips for a moment as he watched the lab tech before the smile faded. He shut the file and entered the lab, still not noticed by Greg, and shut off the boom box. That's when Greg turned and saw Grissom looking at him, eyebrow raised.

"Um, Griss…I, Uh, I.." He stammered, apparently trying to think up a good excuse that would explain why he was dancing to music in the middle of work and also aware of the fact that now everyone that had seen his dace was still watching him, including the 4 night shift CSIs just outside his lab.

"Greg, My results?" Grissom asked, ignoring Greg's stammering and the blush that seeped through his face. Greg nodded and turned towards his desk and shifted through some papers before he handed Grissom the paper that he wanted, not saying anything. Grissom took it, skimmed through it and looked up, nodding thanks at Greg.

"No more dancing." He requested before he left the lab and continued on his way, unphased. Greg watched him go, His embarrassment still apparent on his face. Everyone returned back to work and the CSIs continued on their way, but not before Nick watched Greg for another moment, a smile on his face.

Yep, it was just another ordinary day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

**A/N: Well that's it! I know I made Greg a LITTLE OOC, but I had to in order for this story to work. And I'm aware that it might not be funny, but I had to post it. The plot bunny would've skinned me alive if I didn't. Plus, I always keep my promises to my reviewers!  
PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
